Half-Clan
Half-Clan cats are cats who have mixed heritage, their parents coming from different Clans. Description Taking a mate from another Clan is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of the Warrior Code, which is explained in Code of the Clans. Such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born as a result of such forbidden relationship are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother. They are considered half-Clan and are looked down upon by pure-blood Clan cats as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. Sometimes they are in danger, like when Tigerstar took over RiverClan and planned to kill off all cats with mixed heritage. Cats who have one parent from outside the Clans (a rogue, a kittypet) can also be considered half-Clan; but usually are not suspected with disloyalty, as they do not have two different Clans to feel loyalty for. Mixed Heritage by Birth Cats with parents from different Clans At their conception or birth, their parents were members of different Clans: *'Mosskit, Mistyfoot' and Stonefur: ThunderClan and RiverClan descentRevealed in A Dangerous Path, page 347 *'Feathertail' and Stormfur: ThunderClan and RiverClan descent *'Jayfeather', Lionblaze and Hollyleaf: ThunderClan and WindClan descent *'Windflight': ThunderClan and WindClan descent *'Graypool' and Willowbreeze: RiverClan and WindClan descent Cats with a non-Clan parent At their conception or birth, one of their parents was a Clan cat, and the other not: *'Hawkfrost' and Mothwing: ShadowClan and rogue descent (by birth), ThunderClan and kittypet descent (by blood) *'Leafpool' and Squirrelflight: ThunderClan and kittypet descent (by birth) *'Cloudtail': Kittypet descent (by birth) Mixed Heritage by Blood Cats with blood of different Clans Their parents were born in different Clans (even if later they were in the same Clan): *All cats with parents from different Clans (see above) and their descendants *'Pinestar' and descendants: ThunderClan and SkyClan *'Tigerheart, Flametail' and Dawnpelt: ThunderClan and ShadowClan+ *'Mosskit', Mistystar, and Stonefur: ThunderClan and RiverClan *'Jayfeather',' Hollyleaf', and''' Lionblaze: ThunderClan and WindClan Cats with a non-Clanborn parent A parent was not Clanborn (even if he or she joined a Clan later): *All cats with a non-Clan parent (see above) and their descendants *Squirrelflight, Leafpool' and descendants: ThunderClan and kittypet *'Toadstep' and 'Rosepetal: ThunderClan and loner *Briarlight, '''Bumblestripe and Blossomfall: ThunderClan and kittypet *'Cherrykit' and Molekit: ThunderClan and loner/kittypet *'Berrynose', Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail: ThunderClan and loner/kittypet Cats changing Clans Although not half-Clan by birth, their loyalty to their foster Clan can be questioned in the same way as that of a half-Clan cat, as they broke the first rule of the Warrior Code and are attached to two different Clans: *'Graystripe': a ThunderClan cat who joined RiverClan, and later rejoined ThunderClan, then taken for a kittypet, then left to be a loner to find ThunderClan with Millie, then rejoined ThunderClan *'Yellowfang': a ShadowClan cat who joined ThunderClan *'Tigerstar' and Tawnypelt: ThunderClan cats who joined ShadowClan *'Stormfur': a RiverClan cat who joined ThunderClan, then rejoined RiverClan, joined the Tribe, rejoined RiverClan, was a loner for some time, rejoined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe. *'Brook': a Tribe cat that joined RiverClan, then joined ThunderClan then rejoined the Tribe. *'Birdflight', Gorseclaw, and Spottedpelt: SkyClan cats who joined ThunderClan. *Darkstripe ThunderClan cat, who later joined ShadowClan References and Citations Category:Clans